poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Little Mermaid/Transcript
This is the transcript to Tino's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. Opening * Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet * Patchy: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? * '''Potty: They're here to see Tino's Adventures movie. Brawk! * Patchy: But I haven't got Tino's Adventures movie, because I... well, I lost it! to cry * Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! * Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about The Weekenders. Remembering, The Weekenders. theme song of "The Weekenders" playing * Audience: clapping * Patchy: I don't believe I lost Tino's Adventures movie. in his peg leg'' I never lose anything.'' * Potty: What about your leg? * Patchy: Well, yeah, but... * Potty: And your eye. * Patchy: Well, the eye, I... * Potty: And your hand. * Patchy: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where Tino's Adventures movie is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over * Potty: What is it? Brawk! * Patchy: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to Tino's Adventures movie I'd lost! * Potty: It's a dream come true! * Patchy: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty * Potty: Brawk! * Patchy: ' Take seven walks to Mrs. Dawson's house. ''elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house * '''Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? * Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking * Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. * Patchy: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Tino. Only for Tino!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! 'Whoa!!! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up '''YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this movie! laughs Dig it, get it?some more * Potty: in sand You stink! * Patchy: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. * Potty: Brawk! * Patchy: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! * Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on * Patchy: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Weekenders! eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! * Potty: Brawk! Pipe down! movie begins ["Walk Cycles" begins on the TV screen; SpongeBob is walking down the road while techno music plays in the background; his body squishes up, then returns to normal; then, his body extends and his arms flail around; he returns to normal, then squishes up three times, shrinking smaller and smaller, in synchronization with the music; extends his body again; once again, squishes up smaller and smaller in synchronization with the music; extends his body again; starts running frantically while sweating and looking left to right; extends his body, this time with his tongue sticking out and flailing around; begins frantically running again; his limbs and body separate and his eyes pop out of his head; begins walking normally again; "Walk Cycles" ends; a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment] * Patchy: That's it? That's Tino's Adventures Movie? THAT'' WAS JUST A BUNCH OF CHEAP WALK CYCLES!!!' * '''Potty:' What a rip! * Patchy: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears TINO ''BETRYAED US!' cries Why did I love this stuff in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my Weekenders stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! ''to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying * Potty: Sheesh, what a hothead! * Announcer: TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words "Weekenders Adventures movie" And now, for the real "Tino's Adventures movie"! * Potty: Patchy, come back! There's more! * Patchy: Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. The ocean. Birds are flying and porpoises are swimming happily. From the fog a ship appears crashing through the waves] * Sailors: (Singing) �� I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue �� And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho �� Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you �� In mysterious fathoms below. �� * Prince Eric: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . . a perfect day to be at sea! * Grimsby: over the side. Oh yes… delightful… * Sailor 1: A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood. * Prince Eric: King Triton? * Sailor 2: Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him. * Grimsby: Merpeople! Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense. * Sailor 2: But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live. gestures wildly, Fish in his hand flops away and lands back in the ocean, relieved. * Sailors: '(singing) Heave. ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below. ''sighs and swims away. Titles. Various fish swimming. Merpeople converge on a great undersea palace, filling concert hall inside. Fanfare ensues. * '''Seahorse: Ahem… His royal highness, King Triton! enters dramatically to wild cheering. And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian! enters to mild applause. * Triton: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian. * Sebastian: Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters - they will be spectacular! * Triton Yes, and especially my little Ariel. * Sebastian Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice. . . . sotto If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. . . . proceeds to podium and begins to direct orchestra. * Triton's daughters: '(singing)Ah, we are the daughters of Triton. Great father who loves us and named us well: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana. And then there is the youngest in her musical debut, Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you, To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell, She's our sister, Ar-i . . . ''(Shell opens to reveal that Ariel is absent.) * '''Triton: angry. Ariel!! Reuniting with Ariel Cut to Ariel looking at sunken ship) *'Flounder: 'distance. Ariel, wait for me . . . *'Ariel:' Flounder, hurry up! *'Flounder:' up. You know I can't swim that fast. *'Tino Tonitini:' Hey Ariel! *'Ariel:' Tino! *'Carver Descartes:' Long time no see, Ariel! *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ariel: '''There it is. Isn't it fantastic? *'Flounder: Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great. Now let's get outta here. *'Ariel: '''You're not getting cold fins now, are you? *'Flounder: 'Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. ''coughs unconvincingly *'Ariel: '''All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks. ''goes inside. *'Flounder: '''O.K. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Ariel! (''He tries to fit through porthole) *'Flounder: '''Ariel . . . I can't . . . I mean- Ariel help! *'Ariel: Laughs. Oh, Flounder. *'Flounder:' Whispering. ''Ariel, do you really think there might be sharks around here? ''passes outside. *'Ariel: '''Flounder, don't be such a guppy. *'Flounder: I'm not a guppy. pulled through porthole. ''This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Ariel!! ''sees a skull, crashes into pillar causing cave in, and swims frantically away, knocking over Ariel. *'Ariel: '''Oh, are you okay? *'Flounder: Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . . *'Ariel:' Shhh . . . a fork. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? *'Flounder:' Wow, cool! But, err, what is it? *'Ariel' I don't know. But I bet Scuttle will. (Puts fork in bag. Skark swims by outside.) *'Flounder:' What was that? Did you hear something? *'Ariel:' by pipe. Hmm, I wonder what this one is? *'Flounder '''Ariel . . *'Ariel:' Flounder, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen. *'Flounder:' Shark looming behind him. Shark!! Shark!! We're gonna die! chases them all around. Ariel's bag is hung up. She goes back for it. Shark almost gets them. They head for porthole. Oh No!! *[They crash through and go round and round. Flounder gets knocked silly but Ariel saves him and traps Shark] *'''Flounder: You big bully. THAT . . .Shark snaps at him and he swims away. *'Ariel:' Laughing. Flounder, you really are a guppy. *'Flounder:' I am not.On surface. Scuttle on his island humming and looking through his telescope. *'Ariel:' Scuttle! *'Scuttle:' through the telescope the wrong way, shouting. Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Ariel, how you doin' kid? telescope to reveal Ariel at wing's length. Whoa, what a swim! * Ariel Scuttle - look what we found. *'Flounder:'Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy. *'Scuttle' Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see. up fork. Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual. *'Ariel' What? What is it? *'Scuttle' It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here and a yank there and - voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over! *'Ariel' A dinglehopper! *'Flounder' What about that one? *'Scuttle' pipe Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat. *'Ariel and Flounder' Oohhh. *'Scuttle:' Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me.Scuttle blows into the pipe; seaweed pops out the other end. *'Ariel:' Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me! *'Flounder:' The concert was today? *'Scuttle: 'contemplating pipe. Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'. *'Ariel: '''Uh, I'm sorry, I gotta go. Thank you Scuttle. ''Waves. *'Scuttle: '''Anytime sweetie, anytime. ''(Cut to Flotsam and Jetsam, then Ursula in the background watching a magic projection of Ariel swimming.) *'Ursula: '''Yes hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Triton's undoing. . . . "Part of Your World"/Eric's Party/Ariel saves Eric "Under the Sea"/Sebastian learns that Tino and friends are humans/King Triton talks with Tino and Sebastian Destruction of the Grotto/Going to see Ursula "Poor Unfortunate Souls/Ursula's Deal/Ariel Become a Human Our Heroes is on Land/Meet Eric (Prince Eric is sitting by the shore, playing his fife. He couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious girl who saved him from the storm. He paces around while Max happily barks.) * '''Prince Eric': That voice. I can't get it out of my head. (kneels down to his dog) I looked everywhere, Max. Where could she be? (Cut to see our heroes) *'Tino Tonitini:' Aw man, I have never been so glad to see the light of day! *'Trinket:' Me too. *'Doraemon:' Man, I still got water on my ears. *'Tino Tonitini': Ariel, are you okay? (Ariel wakes up only to see her legs and rises up and sees her new foot and then wiggles her toes in amazement) *'Scuttle': Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! (laughs and lands on Ariel's new legs) Look at ya. Look at ya. There's something different. Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? (Ariel shakes her head) No? No, huh? Well, let me see. New seashells? (Ariel doesn't answer) No new seashells. (Ariel shakes her leg) I gotta admit, I can't put my foot on it right now, (Tino, Sebastian and the gang are annoyed at Scuttle's stupidity) but if I just stand here long enough, I just know that… *'Sebastian': SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Geez, man! *'Scuttle': I knew that. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' (sarcastically) Oh really? *'Flounder: '''Ariel's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her. ''tries to get up. *'Lor McQuarrie: '''And she's only got three days. *'Garrett:' Whoa! Careful, Ariel. (???_ *'Sebastian': Just look at her! On legs! On human legs! (gasps) My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father would say. He said he's gonna kill himself a crab! That's what her father would say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him like I (gets scooped up by Ariel) should have done the minute...(Ariel shakes her head "no") And don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish and just be... (Ariel makes a sad, gloomy look on her face at Sebastian) *'Sebastian': Eh, just be... *'Princess Nella:' *- *- *'Sebastian': (gives in) Just be miserable for the rest of your life. *'Lor McQuarrie': Sebastian, Ariel's been through enough with her father's temper tantrums. Let's not make her suffer anymore. *'Sebastian': (sighs) All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. (get kissed by Ariel and is set down on a rock) Boy, what a softshell I'm turning out to be. *'Tino Tonitini:' Then, let's go find this Prince Eric. *'Carver Descartes:' You'd talked me into it. *'-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'Tish Katsufrakis': Well, what should we do? *'Tino Tonitini': We've got to help Ariel win Eric's heart. It's the only way to save her from becoming Ursula's slave. And possibly earn her trust in me again. *'Carver Descartes:' *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Yeah, but before we do that, we have a little problem. *'Princess Nella: '''And what is that? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' *'-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'Scuttle': Don't worry, guys. I've got this. Now Ariel, I’m tellin' ya, (picks up an old ship sail) if you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now let me see. (Cut to see Prince Eric and Max *'Prince Eric': (Meanwhile *'Scuttle': (whistle) You look great, kid. You look sensational. *'Carver Descartes:' That's a fashion no-no. *'Trinket': That is ugly. (Suddenly, everyone heard Max's bark nearby and looked. They spotted Max running towards them. Flounder got spooked and hid underwater.) *'''-''' *'''-''' (Scuttle flew off, and Sebastian, knowing that Ariel would need her, rushed to the girl and hid in her dress. Ariel tried getting away from Max, but the hyper sheepdog kept intercepting her at every turn. Ariel got on a small rock as Max licked her face.) *Prince Eric: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Clod': Well, that was easy. Looks like they're gonna be alright after all. *'Tino Tonitini': Hold it, guys. We're not done yet. We need to keep an eye on them and make sure things go smoothly with them. *'Doraemon': I bet Prince Eric won't mind if we stay in his castle for a few days. *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' (Later in Eric's castle, Ariel was introduced to the castle servants. The first order of business was to clean Ariel up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub, filled with bubbles, Ariel played with them, overcome by fascination. Carlotta, the castle maid, was nearby and she helped in getting Ariel cleaned up.) *'Carlotta': Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time. (Sebastian, who was hiding in Ariel's sail dress, peaked out, but saw Carlotta overhead, taking the dress and preparing to leave the room.) *'Carlotta': I'll just...I'll just get this washed for you. (In another room, the dress was put in large tub and some of the servants helped wash it. Unfortunately, Sebastian was still stuck in the dress, and he couldn't get out.) *'Servant 1': Well, you must've at least heard about this girl. *'Servant 2': No. *'Servant 1': Well, Gretchen says...(washes the dress which makes Sebastian very uncomfortable) Since when has Gretchen got anything right? (Sebastian belches out bubbles) I mean really. (Sebastian: Madam...) This girl shows up in rags and doesn’t speak… (Sebastian gets squished by the presser along with the dress, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the dress in the laundry basket) It's not my idea of a princess. (takes the dress and hangs it on the clothesline) If Eric’s looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here. (As the dress was hung from the clothesline, it was moved towards the nearby castle. Sebastian jumped out and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Sebastian started to get up, but as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked mollusks in a pan, and worst of all, stuffed crab in plates. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Sebastian to take. He fainted in fear.) "Les Poissons"/Tino reveals why King Triton hates humans/King Triton feeling guilty A Beautiful day/"Kiss the Girl"/Ursula becomes a human herself to lure Eric in a trap Next Morning/Eric starts for the Wedding Stop the Wedding/Ariel turn back into a Mermaid/King Triton's Decision Final Battle King Triton's apology to Tino and his friends/Ending to Patchy * Patchy: Wow! Wasn't that great, kids? * Potty: Let's watch it again. * Patchy: chuckles That's a great idea, Potty. on the table Where's the remote? searching Where's the remote? up Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things... brick flies through the window and hits Patchy on the head Eh... to the floor * Potty: Brawk! * Patchy: back up and drops the brick on his foot; he is now holding his remote My remote! to the window Thanks, stranger! * Mrs. Johnson: in a wheelchair Don't mention it, Patchy! shoot of the back of her wheelchair and she peels off, leaving a skid mark behind * Patchy: Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind? a button; a juggling clown appears on TV No, that's not it. another button; a weatherman appears on TV Doh! Wrong again. flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then a blob movie, then a football game, then the giraffe from Krusty Krab Training Video, then the anemone from Your Shoe's Untied then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops; Potty flies over * Potty: Brawk! Let me do it! * Patchy: No, get away! lights go out That's the light switch! light turns back on; Patchy and Potty fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch * Potty: Brawk! That's the mariachi band button! * Patchy: Grrrrr... I hate technology!!! * Patchy: pressing buttons on the remote Rewind... darn you! the VCR starts spitting out tape * Potty: Brawk! Failure ahoy! * Patchy: No! to stop the tape from spewing out Dah! DAH! Oh, blasted infernal machine! tangled up and falls over, still struggling Oh no! I've ruined "Tino's Adventures movie"! Now it's lost forever! * Potty: Brawk! Lost forever! * Narrator: Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess "Tino's Adventures movie" will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, Tino Tonitini will live on in our hearts and in our minds. Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14